mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Valley
Shadow Valley is a small town in Southern California. It's about two hours from Los Angeles. The town has a long history, and is perhaps most famous for the Shadow Valley Slayer Lilith Winchester who killed several people in the town in 2009 using The Killer's Game. It's a very small town. Before the murders, the town's population was estimated to be about 150 people. History Founding Shadow Valley was founded in 1849 by Edmund Graves the town's first Mayor. Edmund Graves Library was named after the town's founder. The town was founded originally by Gold Prospectors searching for gold in the area. Graves was a successful gold prospector who wanted a place that would be safe to live. He served four terms as Mayor from 1849 - 1861. Second Mayor Hamilton Rodrick was the second elected mayor of the town. Like Graves, he came to Shadow Valley in order to prospect for gold. However, he wasn't as successful as the original mayor. In 1861 Graves health was failing, and he declined to run for mayor for a fifth term. Rodrick decided to run, and managed to win. He served six terms as Mayor from 1861 - 1885. Third Mayor Gil Canuck was the third elected mayor of the town. He was the first mayor to be born in Shadow Valley. He ran against Rodrick in 1885, and managed to win the election. He only served four terms as mayor himself, but he started the Shadow Valley Fire Deppartment in 1901. This was his last act as mayor. He lost his re-election campaign. Fourth Mayor In 1901 Edgar Wilder beat Gil Canuck in the election. He served 7 terms as mayor from 1901 - 1929. It was during this time that Wilder got a lot done -- he started the Shadow Valley Police Department as well as brought the Shadow Valley Sun to the town. He is often revered as one of the greatest mayor's the town has ever had. So much that the Edgar Wilder Memorial Park was named after him in 1947. Fifth Mayor Alistair Spencer managed to beat Wilder in the Mayoral Election of 1929 with 53% of the vote. It was a hotly contested race. Spencer contended that Wilder was getting up there in age, and was unable to lead anymore. He managed to woo many voters with his youth (he was 32 at the time). Spencer managed to get reelected four times. He was mayor of the town from 1929-1945. Sixth Mayor Malcolm Fabian was elected the sixth mayor of the town, beating out an aging Spencer. He won with help from Edgar Wilder. Fabian only served two terms (1945-1953) During this time he opened up the Edgar Wilder Memorial Park in the name of his good friend. Seventh Mayor Mick Rayborn succeeded Fabian as the seventh mayor of town. Without the help of Wilder, Fabian was unable to hold on to the support of the people. Rayborn managed to exploit enough votes for a narrow margin of victory with 52% of the vote. He wasn't a very popular mayor, but did manage to serve three terms from 1953-1965. Eighth Mayor Brandon Spencer managed to defeat Rayborn in the election of 1965 with ease. The son of Alistair Spencer, he won the election with 61% of the vote. He then served five terms as Mayor from 1965-1985. During this time he opened up a Library, and expanded the police force. Spencer was far more popular than his father, but still had his opponents. And he had a major contraversy in 1970 when the police force covered up the murders committed by Orlando Harvelle in order to help Spencer win his reelection campaing. Ninth Mayor Marcel Junzaboro defeated Brandon Spencer in the 1985 election with only 51% of the vote. With help from Cyrus Foss and Roman Nicolescu he bought voters with promises that he never managed to fulfill. With his popularity waning, he started refusing to do the bidding of Nicolescu. However without the funding of Nicolescu and Foss, he was only able to serve two terms from 1985-1993. Tenth Mayor Whitney Whitner ran against Junzaboro in 1993 and became the first female mayor of the town. Whitner had help from Nicolescu and Foss as well. Originally from Ruby Springs Whitner crushed Junzaboro in the election, with only a few of those who opposed Nicolescu voting for him. Whitner served two terms as mayor from 1993-2001. Eleventh Mayor Phillip Spencer ran for mayor against Whitner in 2001. He managed to woo voters promising to limit Nicolescu's influence and clean up the town. The Shadow Valley Sun predicted a narrow defeat for Spencer, but he managed to win the election with 65% of the vote. As Mayor, he helped make Shadow Valley a safer place. During his second term the Shadow Valley Slayer killed several people in town. But they managed to catch Lilith Winchester, and put her away. After the murders, he still managed to beat Jonathan Price with 68% of the vote. Spencer is the current mayor of Shadow Valley. He will be up for reelection in 2013.